cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, written as Bermuda △ in Japanese version and Korean version (バミューダトライアングル Bamyūda Toraianguru), are a clan from the nation of Magallanica that consists of mermaid pop idols. Bermuda Triangle was also the first clan given an extra booster set that was completely centered around them, and are unique in that nearly all of their cards were released in extra boosters. Playstyle Bermuda Triangle's playstyle revolves primarily around returning your units from the field to the hand in order to re-assemble your field or gain effects. Most effects related to returning these units to hand involves gaining additional power and drawing more cards. A good reason for re-assembling columns would be having them become in "Harmony", which is the clan's keyword involving gaining effects from calling units in the same column as a unit with the keyword. Duo and Pacifica each add additional goals to accomplish accompanying the main mechanic. Duos require multiple copies of units for some effects, so they also stress cloning their units to get these effects off. Pacifica on the other hand has support largely centered around collecting different units with "Pacifica" in their card name in your hand. Riviere and Raindear don't not have much direct support centered around returning units to the hand. Riviere support mostly centers on giving power to multiple units and a Legion unit that restands. Raindear does have support involving returning your units to the hand, but it is overshadowed by effects that trigger when a Grade 3 unit is revealed during your Drive Check. Background What is Bermuda Triangle "Bermuda Triangle" is the globally popular mermaid idol group which is active in the deep seas of marine nation "Magallanica". Their skills of singing and charming magic are their selling point, and it is difficult to obtain their sea surface lives' tickets. It is said that the days their lives are globally broadcast are "days where no bullets are shot in any place of the world". ---- "Triangle Academy", the Idols' Gateway to Success (Monthly Bushiroad July 2015) "Triangle Academy", the Idols' Gateway to Success, is an academic institute established for the purpose of cultivating top idols of the next generation, and only chosen girls who have finished their cadet period are permitted to enter the academy. It is said that this academy holds two secret treasures left by the founders. "Twinkle Powder", the mysterious powder which could grant "legs" to mermaids by sprinkling over their tails. "Prism Pearl", the magical pearls that allows mermaids to produce their "voices" on land. The two secret treasures are granted to the teams who win "School Etoile Festa (a.k.a. SEF)", the annual live event in the academy. In addition, the winning team can go to a foreign nation they choose (limited to friendly nations) and perform live events in that nation. Because the nations would send top-level security teams which all members possess strength equal to those of knightly orders' masters, no harm would be dealt to the idols even if they are involved in troubles. Some treat this opportunity as stepping stones to raise their popularities, some treat this opportunity as mere chances to travel to nations they wish to go---this is varied. Nevertheless, it is no mistake that winning in SEF is the first and biggest target of the academy's idols. ---- What is the "Wedding Project"? (Monthly Bushiroad July 2016) It is a big event held every decade in "Bermuda Triangle". Omitting trivial regulations and simply to put, it is an event which idols dress in wedding dresses and take part in various events. From top idols to newcomers, all idols who have debuted can join...in fact, it can be considered a popularity poll of all "Bermuda Triangle" idols. The wedding project is not dominated by top idols, and there are many cases that newcomer idols being chosen. As the Wedding Project is launched, all production agencies stake their prestiges and try their very best with their respective idols to strive for votes. Known/Notable Fighters *Emi Sendou *Mai Tobita *Saya Yatomi Sets containing Bermuda Triangle cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) Trial Decks: *G Trial Deck 14: Debut of the Divas (? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster 2: Banquet of Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster 6: Dazzling Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster 10: Divas Duet (35 black & white cards) Clan Booster Sets: *G Clan Booster 1: Academy of Divas (40 cards) *G Clan Booster 3: Blessing of Divas (45 cards) *G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas (? cards) Fighters Collection: *Fighters Collection 2013 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 black & white card + 1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (4 cards) Races Shared Races *Mermaid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Chouchou *Coral *Duo *Lauris *Meer *Pacifica *PR♥ISM *Raindear *Reit *Riviere *Tirua List of Bermuda Triangle cards Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell (Mermaid) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Sapphire (Mermaid) *Cherished Phrase, Reina (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cold Eye, Sara (Stand) (Mermaid) *Colorful Smiling, Fratte (Mermaid) *Comical Rainie (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) (Mermaid) *Costume Change, Alk (Mermaid) *Dancing Designer, Laurent (Stand) (Mermaid) *Dolphin Friend, Plage (Mermaid) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika (Mermaid) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling (Mermaid) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) (Mermaid) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) (Mermaid) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) (Mermaid) *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee (Mermaid) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) (Mermaid) *Finger Magic, Mako (Mermaid) *First Lesson, Akari (Mermaid) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) (Mermaid) *Happy Roots, Sandy (Heal) (Mermaid) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) (Mermaid) *Impact Punch! Michiru (Critical) (Mermaid) *Jump on the Water! Amelie (Stand) (Mermaid) *Lover of Hearts, Penelotta (Heal) (Mermaid) *Morning Impact, Lyps (Critical) (Mermaid) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Clear (Critical) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro (Mermaid) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) (Mermaid) *Southern Harmony, Melvy (Draw) (Mermaid) *Sweet Allure, Riko (Heal) (Mermaid) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Nelun (Draw) (Mermaid) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Thitis (Mermaid) *Tiny Precious, May (Mermaid) *Voice of Fate, Kasumi (Draw) (Mermaid) *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru (Mermaid) Grade 1 *Admire Successor, Lyrica (Mermaid) *Apprentice Idol, Karen (Mermaid) *Beware of Surprises, Almin (Mermaid) *Blazer Idols (Mermaid) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Emeral (Mermaid) *Chocolatier, Ronne (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Clenes (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Malvies (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Tino (Mermaid) *Dash Sisters, Rabel (Mermaid) *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana (Mermaid) *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu (Mermaid) *Duo Caprice Cats, Marjona (Mermaid) *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura (Mermaid) *Duo Create Quill, Ilya (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Main (Mermaid) *Duo Gorgeous Lady, Kazuha (Mermaid) *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl (Mermaid) *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace (Mermaid) *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural (Mermaid) *Duo Promise Day, Colima (Mermaid) *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola (Mermaid) *Faithful Follower, Lauroca (Mermaid) *Fresh Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie (Mermaid) *Garland Blossom, Ayna (Mermaid) *Hearty Dancer, Courasche (Mermaid) *Image Master, Kukuri (Mermaid) *Impressed Dear, Subal (Mermaid) *Library Madonna, Rion (Mermaid) *Lunchmaker, Aika (Mermaid) *Magical Yell, Nina (Mermaid) *Mascot Lady, Oria (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Elly (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Felucca (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Sedna (Mermaid) *Mini Recital, Nakuru (Mermaid) *Miracle Twintail, Wyz (Mermaid) *Mirage Sign, Urmia (Mermaid) *Mirror Diva, Biscayne (Mermaid) *Monotone Innocence, Yuka (Mermaid) *Navy Dolphin, Amur (Mermaid) *New Song Debut, Altey (Mermaid) *One-round Fight, Hinata (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perle (Mermaid) *Piping Hot, Suifa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure (Mermaid) *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (Mermaid) *Reticent Diva, Isuca (Mermaid) *Secret Smile, Puumo (Mermaid) *Superb New Student, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Sweet Paradise, Manya (Mermaid) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Lupina (Mermaid) *Sweets Harmony, Mona (Mermaid) *Talent of Perseverance, Shandee (Mermaid) *Tidal Art, Marie (Mermaid) *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia (Mermaid) Grade 2 *Active Pink, Larana (Mermaid) *Admired Sparkle, Spica (Mermaid) *Afternoon Tea Party, Couver (Mermaid) *Artless Charmy, Wakana (Mermaid) *Brilliant Ocean, Elly (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Ayana (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Selvies (Mermaid) *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi (Mermaid) *Dream Team, Dios (Mermaid) *Dreaming Idol, Karen (Mermaid) *Dreaming Step, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Duo Beloved Child of the Sea Palace, Minamo (Mermaid) *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames (Mermaid) *Duo Creamy Caramel, Cornet (Mermaid) *Duo Dream Idol, Sana (Mermaid) *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy (Mermaid) *Duo Fantasia, Lamry (Mermaid) *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya (Mermaid) *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar (Mermaid) *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien (Mermaid) *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone (Mermaid) *Duo Stream Showtime, Paytonya (Mermaid) *Duo Toy Box, Menam (Mermaid) *Duo White Crystal, Ricca (Mermaid) *Eternal Memory, Lorens (Mermaid) *Friend of the Sun, Marlkka (Mermaid) *Girls' Rock, Rio (Mermaid) *Happiness for Ears, Merovil (Mermaid) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia (Mermaid) *Inspect Sisters, Robel (Mermaid) *Intellect Polish, Sena (Mermaid) *Intelli-beauty, Loire (Mermaid) *Intelli-idol, Melville (Mermaid) *Invite Roaring, Inray (Mermaid) *Limpid Chorus, Meirin (Mermaid) *Magical Charge, Vita (Mermaid) *Marine Athlete, Larajah (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Flute (Mermaid) *Mystery Solving Time, Ithil (Mermaid) *One-stroke Art, Carla (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perla (Mermaid) *Prestige, Cetia (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Rosa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia (Mermaid) *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte (Mermaid) *Shiny Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Shyness Laguna, Lapla (Mermaid) *Snow White of the Corals, Claire (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Aqua (Mermaid) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya (Mermaid) *Tsundere Rival, Ruruka (Mermaid) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri (Mermaid) *Victory Appeal, Filie (Mermaid) *Wonder Frill, Nanoka (Mermaid) Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Princess, Lena (Mermaid) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet (Mermaid) *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Melvies (Mermaid) *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua (Mermaid) *Costume Idol, Alk (Mermaid) *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato (Mermaid) *Dream Team, Madre (Mermaid) *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao (Mermaid) *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer (Mermaid) *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria (Mermaid) *Duo Flower Girl, Lily (Mermaid) *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas (Mermaid) *Duo Lovely Angel, Nemuel (Mermaid) *Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Mermaid) *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine (Mermaid) *Duo Temptation, Reit (Mermaid) *Duo True Sister, Meer (Mermaid) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Fulbright Wish, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Great Ascent, Liddy (Mermaid) *Little Princess, Himari (Mermaid) *Miracle Voice, Lauris (Mermaid) *Peaceful Voice, Raindear (Mermaid) *Planet Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile (Mermaid) *Rainbow Light, Carine (Mermaid) *Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto (Mermaid) *Rising Star, Trois (Mermaid) *Sincere Girl, Liddy (Mermaid) *Skillful Performer, Minori (Mermaid) *Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica (Mermaid) *Splash Daughter, Rachel (Mermaid) *Shangri-La Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Shining Singer, Ionia (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Ceram (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Flores (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Velvet Voice, Raindear (Mermaid) *Whitely Noble, Fantine (Mermaid) Grade 4 *Arcadia Star, Coral (Stride) (Mermaid) *Blessed Sparkle, Sandy (G Guard) (Mermaid) *Celebrate Voice, Lauris (Stride) (Mermaid) *Chouchou, Pallfy (G Guard) (Mermaid) *Duo Absolute Sister, Meer (Stride) (Mermaid) *Duo Idol Emperor, Kuna (Stride) (Mermaid) *Festal Finale, Final Priscilla (Stride) (Mermaid) *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni (Stride) (Mermaid) *Flying Mermaid, Frederica (Stride) (Mermaid) *Frontier Star, Coral (Stride) (Mermaid) *Hand in Hand, Leona (G Guard) (Mermaid) *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris (Stride) (Mermaid) *Legendary Idol, Riviere (Stride) (Mermaid) *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria (Stride) (Mermaid) *Lucky Rise, Elprina (Stride) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert (Stride) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador (Stride) (Mermaid) *Sailor's Medley, Nasha (G Guard) (Mermaid) *School Etoile, Olyvia (Stride) (Mermaid) *Song of Gracious, Raindear (Stride) (Mermaid) *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica (Stride) (Mermaid) Trivia *In the Jounetsu-ism ending of the anime, the deck that the viewer uses when shuffling decks with Aichi Sendou is a Bermuda Triangle deck. The deck shows to contain Mermaid Idol, Flute, Top Idol, Aqua, Top Idol, Riviere, and finally Top Idol, Pacifica. *This clan is named after the Bermuda Triangle, a region of the ocean infamous for its ship and aircraft disappearances. This may also be the inspiration for Bermuda Triangle's mechanics, as Bermuda Triangle frequently returns its units return to the hand, which can be characterized as "disappearing". *This is one of the two clans, the other being Megacolony, to consist of only one race (in this case, Mermaid). *Most Bermuda Triangle units are named after bodies of water, or terms referring to bodies of water. For example, Top Idol, Pacifica is named after the Pacific Ocean, and Duo True Sister, Meer is named after the Dutch word for lake, meer. *The Drive Quartets are named as such because they consist of four (hence the Quartet) triggers (hence the Drive). *Bermuda Triangle is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Bermuda Triangle